


Wake Up, Live Again

by Edwynn



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Cult Ending (Dream Daddy), During Cult Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Robert/Dadsona, M/M, Near Death, POV First Person, Post Cult Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwynn/pseuds/Edwynn
Summary: A tragedy that nearly became reality. The recountings of the worst days of the life of one Craig Cahn.(During/Post Cult Ending)





	Wake Up, Live Again

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what started out as a small drabble turned into one of the longest works I've written in recent days. I can't remember the last time I wrote this much except back in my FNaF days, before I deleted my older works.
> 
> This is a bit of an experimental style. I know First Person POVs aren't very popular at all, but I felt like writing in Third Person wouldn't articulate the emotions I wanted quite as well. It's been a very long time since I wrote in this perspective, so I have no idea how well I actually did.
> 
> Craig is a character that was fun to get in the head of, but I may not have written him perfectly, sadly.
> 
> I also know the Cult Ending is a very touchy subject for people, so I won't be surprised if this doesn't get much attention. I really wanted to write this, though, and I hope I created an enjoyable experience to anyone who reads.
> 
> I also decided to use the name I gave my MC in my playthroughs as the MC's name in this story. I really dislike just putting undefined words as a person, so I hope ya'll don't mind the name Liam, haha.
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated!

I had a really bad dream about you last night, bro.

 

I had a dream I found you, battered and bloodied. Bruises all along your body where blood didn’t touch, life barely in your eyes. You could hardly even groan in pain.

 

You were drenched too. Were you in water? There isn’t any where we are now. It’s cold and dark, and feels so very wrong to be standing, wherever we are. Like we’re in a place where reality shouldn’t reach.

 

The biggest bruises are around your neck. It looks like… handprints. Like someone was strangling you. Someone mutilated you, and weren’t satisfied with just that.

 

I think you were trying to tell me something in the dream. I couldn’t hear, but I could remember the terror on your face. I could remember your lips moving, even when nothing came out.

 

I think you mouthed out “run.”

 

I woke up when it felt like something grabbed me in the dream. Started dragging me away, away from you. Taking me away before I could try and help you.

 

I woke up in my bed, drenched in sweat, and my heart racing a thousand miles a second.

 

It was just a dream. An absolutely terrible nightmare. But… something felt wrong with it. Something felt like it was tugging at my mind, trying to bring something to my attention.

 

Maybe it’s just anxiety, making me overthink when nothing actually happened.

 

I know I couldn’t go back to sleep after that, though. No way I could. Not when I dreamt you were dying, bro.

 

* * *

 

The first thing that caught my attention when I walked into the kitchen were lights. Red and blue, flashing behind the curtains. Cop cars?

 

Yup, there’s cop cars. A bunch of them. A lot are in front of Joseph’s house. I can see Mary and their kids outside, and she’s talking to a few cops. No sign of Joseph though. That’s odd…

 

There’s a lone cop car in your driveway though, bro. And… an ambulance. What?

 

I can’t see what’s going on too well. I think I see Amanda, talking to a pretty big cop guy. He looks familiar, but I don’t think I know him too well. The name “Saul” comes to mind. Not sure if that’s the guy, though.

 

The ambulance doesn’t pull anything out of your house, but they are taking a lot of stuff in. Medical stuff. I don’t see any sign of you, though. It’s just Amanda that’s talking to this dude.

 

I think I can feel my stomach doing flips now. That dream comes back in mind. That mental image of how I saw you.

 

Deep breaths, Craig, that was a dream. No way that… whatever is happening right now is connected.

 

I don’t have a good feeling about the day though, regardless.

 

* * *

 

My anxiety never really calmed down, even after all the cop cars left. I knocked on both yours and Joseph’s doors, got no response. Neither of you are answering Dadbook or text messages either.

 

But I’m trying not to think of the worst. You told me, it’s great I took more responsibility over the years, but doing so made me an anxious mess. It’s made me think the worst case scenario every time, even if I tried to look at it logically.

 

I really can’t argue with that, man. And I’m trying to take it easier now, like you told me to. Like you were helping me to do.

 

Still hard to kick habits, though.

 

I dropped the girls off at Smashley’s for a bit. Needed to get some exercise in me, get my mind focused on something other than these nagging thoughts. A good workout usually does that for me.

 

The gym was… oddly quiet today. I mean, there were still a lot of people, but everyone felt reserved. Even the grunts sounded muted.

 

It felt like I walked into a place of mourning.

 

I gave my usual greeting to everyone I knew, and while they returned them, there was something clearly disturbed in their eyes. Worry, I wanna say, when they looked at me. Even Beck, the guy as cool as a cucumber, gave me a nervous glance.

 

It wasn’t until I gave a high five to one of my buds, Eric, that I started figuring out why everyone looked so hesitantly at me.

 

It was a casual enough conversation at first, just us talking about what we have planned out for the day. But then…

 

“... Yeah, today’s barely even started and it’s already so crazy! Can’t believe what I heard about Joseph! Dude, I’m so sorry to hear about Liam, though…”

 

My face must have made a very sudden change in expression, ‘cause as soon as I heard that, Eric looked immediately regretful.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Dude, did you… not know? I mean, I thought everyone knew, it was such a major story-”

 

“No, I don’t know, what happened? What about Liam? What’s up with Joseph??”

 

I knew I had to have sounded like I was in a panic. I think I could feel everyone’s eyes stare at me.

 

“Oh god… where do I start? This was such a big thing-”

 

“Dude, stop being vague, just tell me what’s up!”

 

I think I sounded a bit too angry there, even Eric looked startled. I couldn’t help it though; he just mentions he’s sorry about you, bro, but he won’t just spit it out!

 

“Okay, so uh… it turns out, Joseph’s like, in MAJOR legal troubles right now. Turns out, he was caught embezzling funds from the Church! Like, a LOT of funds! Apparently he’s on the run right now, cause like, no one knows where he’s at-”

 

“And Liam?? You said, “sorry about Liam,” what the hell happened with him???”

 

“Uh… apparently, it has to do with Joseph, too. Him and Liam were apparently on his yacht, doing… something, no one knows what. But the yacht sunk, no trace of Joseph anywhere. And… Liam was found unconscious on top of the rubble. If what I read is right, he’s currently in a coma-”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Definitely yelled there. There were some gasps, and if people weren’t looking before, they certainly are now.

 

“I-I’m sorry dude, I thought you knew! Isn’t Liam like, your best friend? Hell, I thought you two were dating for a while there-”

 

I don’t feel good at all, bro.

 

“Woah, dude, are you okay??”

 

I think I nearly fainted there. Eric reached out, I think he was ready to catch me. Everything feels leaden right now, my bones feel like weights my muscles can’t hold up. I think the room is spinning.

 

I can’t even form words right now. I don’t know if I’m even saying anything right now. I’m only barely aware of everyone around me. I hear murmurs.

 

“I… don’t think I can exercise… today.”

 

It’s all I can manage. And I don’t stick around to see people’s responses, to hear apologies for something they didn’t even do.

 

I leave, blocking out the world, and only focusing on this absolute knot in my stomach.

 

I text Ashley.

 

_ “Something came up. Need some time. I’ll get girls soon.” _

 

She responds a minute or two later.

 

_ “Take your time. Stay safe.” _

 

I think she knows too.

 

When I get home, I end up puking. I felt like I was there for an eternity. I feel like everything is unravelling around me.

 

Nothing feels good right now, bro. And I keep thinking about that dream.

 

And how you were found, unconscious in the ocean. Drenched, no doubt, like you were in my dream.

 

I can’t breathe at all.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a day now. You haven’t woken up yet, and every article I’ve read that talks about this fiasco listed you as being in critical condition. Vital signs still strong, there’s still brain activity, so there’s hope. But the fact you aren’t responding at all isn’t a good sign.

 

Mary apparently hasn’t been seen much, either. I don’t blame her; she’s probably trying to avoid fuss, since she was the wife of a man everyone thought was an actual saint, who was discovered in a major crime.

 

I admit, I’m still beyond shocked to hear Joseph did something like  _ this. _ He was always such a friendly guy, a dude you really could look to as being a good influence. Even if he did have some apparent skeletons in the closet.

 

I can’t blame Mary for staying in the shadows right now. I sorta want to do the same, and the only reason I’m part of this scandal at all is because of how close I am with you, bro.

 

Everywhere I go, someone walks up to me and apologies about you. I know they mean well, but every time I hear it, it makes me wanna hurl. I makes me remember that damn dream. It makes me face the very real potential of you never waking up.

 

Even Briar and Hazel can tell how stressed I am. They keep asking me if I’m okay. All I can do is smile at them and nod.

 

They’re smart girls though. Can’t hide anything from them.

 

The girls are having a play-date with Miranda today, and Ashley’s handling River for a bit. So I’m free for now. I don’t exactly know what to do with this freedom, though. I feel like I’m on the verge of a breakdown, stressing over you, bro.

 

I end up going in the woods, not far from the playground. That creepy-ass place we found Joseph’s twins mutilating Arnold in.

 

God, that day was nearly a nightmare, as well. I thought River was gonna go full nuclear when Arnold was lost. And it looked grim, the chances of finding him.

 

But you were there for me, bro. You didn’t stop looking around for clues on where he was, and managed to find enough ways to keep River calm enough until we found him. Yeah, Arnold was definitely in better shape before, but River didn’t care that he was missing a leg.

 

She loved that Capybara toy so much, and was just glad to have it again.

 

And I couldn’t have been more thankful for your help, even if I tried.

 

As good of a memory that is, I can’t help but feel like I got punched in the stomach, recalling it now. Not when you seem to be tethering the fine line of life and death.

 

I end up going in those woods, trying to find an escape from the world, even for a fleeting moment. No one ever seems to go in these woods if they can avoid it. Except for the twins, apparently.

 

And Robert. God, that was weird too. He was just sitting there, in the middle of the woods on some forgotten, moss-covered bench. I think he said it was his brooding spot or something when we interrogated him on if he saw the twins.

 

I didn’t even realize I was actually walking towards that spot, until I saw someone else up ahead. On that bench, just like before.

 

Robert. He’s hunched over, looking on the ground.

 

Huh. Speak of the Devil.

 

Usually, I would’ve steered clear of Robert like my life depended on it. I don't wanna say he's a bad guy, but he’s definitely very unapproachable. Felt like just saying hi to him would make him try to kill you with a glare.

 

For once though, he felt like the only guy that wouldn’t make me nearly break down in a panic, what with current events. His negativity was known, but right now, it feels like some callous words would do less damage than those apologies.

 

He didn’t even react when I approached. Not even an acknowledgement when I tried to greet him. He just had his hands over his head, face pointed down to the ground.

 

I almost thought he was dead or something, what with the total lack of movement and noise. But in my attempt to say another greeting, the gruff “What” that came from his person before I could even finish, killed that worry.

 

“Can’t I just say hello to a neighbor?”

 

“Not in a place like this. No one comes here for pleasantries.”

 

Had a point there. These woods felt like they could and would take you into another world, if you strayed from the path even slightly.

 

“Yeah, I… needed to clear my head, not gonna lie.”

 

“... You and me both, Shake Weight.”

 

He finally looks up at this response. Not towards me though, his gaze goes off into the woods. His eyes look even more hollow and broken than they usually do. A little puffy, even.

 

Was he crying earlier?

 

There’s a long silence between us, before Robert sighs and scoots himself over more to one side of the bench.

 

“Take a load off, I think I know why you’re here.”

 

Of course he would. Everyone seemed to know, just with one look at me.

 

I take him up on the offer. He lights up a cigarette and takes a long drag. I hate the smell of those damn things, but it ain’t my place to judge right now.

 

Robert was like the opposite of me. Abysmal health coupled with real bad habits. I remembered one night finding him passed out drunk in front of his house.

 

But somehow, he’s still kicking, even though I think, by now, he’s drunk enough whiskey in one night to kill three baby elephants by proxy alone.

 

Heh, sorta like me, back in the day. Except with beer. A shit ton of beer and keg stands.

 

Back in the days with you, bro.

 

I feel ill again.

 

I think Robert noticed. He side-eyes me and sighs again.

 

“You ain’t the only one feeling like death about this, y’know. Pretty sure the entire cul-de-sac is feeling this, right now. Liam’s a good guy, didn’t deserve this kinda thing at all.”

 

God damn it, I came out here to avoid sympathies. I thought the one man who never looked like he cared about anyone but his own damn self would be the last person to ever dish them out. Yet here he is, doing the same shit everyone else is.

 

Trying to say words of reassurance that makes me wanna rip my own skin off.

 

“How would you know.”

 

It wasn’t even a question. It was just bitterness. It was just anger at this point. I’m getting to the point that these fake sympathies are  _ pissing me off. _ People that never even met you, but knew you and I were so close, saying how good of a guy you were. People saying this when they never even got to experience what made you so amazing.

 

Robert had to be no different. He cares about the next time he can get high. Not about actual people with emotions.

 

“What?”

 

That was his only response. And one that sounds pretty angry, too. Somehow that managed to irritate me even more.

 

“How the  _ fuck _ would you know how I feel? How the fuck could  _ anyone _ feel as badly as I do??”

 

I’m shaking right now. My head is in my hands, and the world is spinning again. Rage, sorrow, pain. Everything’s happening so fast right now.

 

“Cool your fucking shit, Roid Rage. I ain’t saying anyone’s worse off than you are about this-”

 

“Everywhere I go, everyone I MEET, keeps saying this shit!”

 

My tone goes mocking at this point, bitter repeats of everything I’ve heard the past few days.

 

_ “Oh, we’re sorry to hear about Liam, Craig! He was such a good man!” “We’re all mourning for him, you’re not alone!” “It’s such a  _ **_shame_ ** _ that this had to happen at the same time Joseph’s scandal came to light!” _

 

I’m crying at this point. All the anger and misery I’ve been bottling up, even before this all happened, just comes pouring out.

 

I look over at Robert now, ready to glare daggers at him. He’s already doing much of the same to me. If he’s startled at all, he’s not showing an ounce of it.

 

“No one knew Liam like **I did!** No one knew how important he was to me! And everyone saying this, saying they understand, that it impacts them too when I know for  _ damn _ sure they never even  _ met _ him, let alone had a chance to get to  _ know him; _ it pisses me off to no end!”

 

“Watch your damn mouth, big guy, you-”

 

I don’t even give Robert the pleasure of saying whatever the hell he wanted to say.

 

“No one knew him like I did! And especially not someone like  **you!** ”

 

I thought I had animosity in my eyes right now. I thought that I could easily kill a man with looks alone at this point.

 

Turns out, it was nothing compared to the look Robert gave me. One that didn’t contain a trace of pity or fright over what I said. If anything, they held even more violent emotions than I was experiencing.

 

It was enough to make my face ease up, and put a genuine fear in my heart that Robert was going to stab me.

 

“How fucking  _ dare _ you.”

 

His voice is laced with pure venom. It’s quieter than mine was, but by god, those words alone felt more potent in punch.

 

“Do you  _ honestly _ think you’re the only one in this shit-ass town that knew Liam any? That he was your fucking imaginary friend, only real to you?? Only there for  _ you?! _ ”

 

“I knew Liam the best-”

 

I tried to respond, create some sort of defense, but Robert did much the same to me as I did to him, just moment before.

 

“You knew him the  _ longest, _ jackass. Ain’t no denying that. But you think that, just because you can admit to knowing him over a  _ decade _ ago, that means you know him any more than the others who called him a friend?? You think having memories of what he  _ used _ to be makes you more entitled to mourn him over  **_everyone else?!_ ** ”

 

My stomach is turning again. So many negative emotions going through me, so many things I want to say. Half of me wants to apologize, ‘cause even without Robert seething at me, I knew I acted like a complete dick. The other half wants to actually deck Robert, knock him out cold and leave him in the woods with a concussion.

 

I don’t even have a chance to react when Robert grabs my shirt and pulls me closer, our faces dangerously close to stab the anger in his eyes even deeper into my mind.

 

“Newsflash, Muscle Man! I’m feeling  **just** as shitty as you are over this goddamn mess! In fact, to be brutally honest, I’m gandering I feel even  **_worse_ ** than you are!”

 

That sentence alone made my blood try to boil again.

 

But before I could even act on this new growth of rage, Robert completely stuns me.

 

“At least you have a pleasant final memory of him! At least you aren’t fucking haunted by the fact you could’ve stopped this, could’ve prevented this all from happening, but instead you fucking insulted him and left him to end up like  **_this!!!_ ** ”

 

Robert yells that last word so loudly, it actually disturbed some nearby birds into flying away.

 

I’m pretty sure all of my anger in that moment melted away. The tightness I felt in my face is gone, replaced by numb shock.

 

Robert’s panting now. He isn’t crying, but his eyes are definitely watery. Like he’s getting close to breaking, just as I did.

 

He speaks again. It’s calmer and quieter than before, but it’s still filled with anguish.

 

“At least you don’t have to live with the fact your final words to him were telling him he was a horrible person, all because you were mad that he didn’t see what you thought should’ve been obvious. You don’t have to live with the fact that you didn’t try hard enough to make him see the dangers ahead, and now he’s likely not going to live to realize what you meant.”

 

Robert lightly shoves me away from him before he releases my shirt. He’s definitely crying now, there’s tears running down his face.

 

Elbows to the knees, hands holding onto head, face pointed directly to the ground again. Just like how I ran into him.

 

“Dude…”

 

That was literally all I could manage to say. I don’t even  _ know _ what to say. I’m… having a hard time even processing what he said.

 

I… think he said he saw you, just before this all happened, bro. That he could’ve stopped this, but instead he got mad and left you to do whatever caused you to get in this state.

 

But… something feels off here, bro. You were found in the wreckage of Joseph’s yacht. You were with Joseph when you fell into a coma. Or, at least, I assume you were…

 

But the fact that Joseph is gone without a trace…

 

Dangers…

 

“He was with Joseph… What danger could he have been in?”

 

It was a genuine question. I know Joseph was caught stealing funds from the Church, so he had a bit of darkness to him no one expected. But did he actually have a violent past to him, as well?

 

Robert was quiet for a bit, before a rather bitter laugh comes from him.

 

“Far too much.”

 

“Dude, seriously. You can’t just be vague about shit when-”

 

“Even if I told you the cold, honest truth, the likelihood you would believe it, even for a split second, is in the negatives.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Robert is quiet again, for what feels like the longest time. No movement aside from breathing, no sounds whatsoever other than sniffs.

 

I watch him the entire time. Waiting for even the slightest bit of movement. Waiting for some smartass retort.

 

He finally sits up again. Rubs his face of the tears that are still there. Doesn’t look at me at all, his eyes blank and pained at the same time, focusing on some tree in the distance.

 

I follow his gaze, to what I think he’s looking at. It’s a fallen pine, rotted to the point of looking black. Completely dead.

 

“You ever notice, how everyone in this quiet town of ours can’t seem to find love?”

 

Robert speaks. It’s not at all a question I expected to hear, not from what we were talking about, moments before. I can feel my gaze jolt back to him.

 

“What?”

 

“No, seriously. Think about it. Can you remember ever meeting anyone here in a happy, loving relationship? And if you can, do you know if they’re even a thing still?”

 

“Joseph and-”

 

“I said happy and loving, not one step away from a restraining order.”

 

He… had a point there. Other than Joseph and Mary, I can’t even remember the last time I met a married couple. I can recall numerous times the softball moms hit on me, and how they talked about their recent divorces. But I can’t recall meeting one that still was in a relationship.

 

At least… not one with a man.

 

“No… I actually can’t.”

 

“Do you think this is a coincidence? That, out of a town of thousands, you couldn’t find one couple doing something as simple as holding hands?”

 

That… is a bit of an odd coincidence. A bit too odd.

 

“You don’t think about it much, in a quiet town like this. Where, despite the lack of love life for parents, it’s still overwhelmingly pleasant to be here. Perfect place to raise kids, one would say.”

 

Robert pulls out another cigarette. Lights it, and takes another long drag.

 

“It ain’t impossible to find love here, no. Not by a longshot. But it ain’t easy, and it certainly ain’t recommended. Bad shit happens to fathers in love here, especially if they fall for another father, as well.”

 

“What… do you mean? What does this have to do with Joseph??”

 

I’m pretty sure I sounded very confused here. I certainly feel very confused here. He’s being cryptic as all hell, bro.

 

Robert is just quiet again, long enough to make me not realize I was holding my breath for an answer until I actually gasped.

 

This is killing me right now.

 

“Could be nothing. Could be everything. All up to interpretation.”

 

“Dude, c’mon. You can’t just imply Joseph was a big danger all this time, and then-”

 

“I ain’t doing the deducting for you, Holmes. I gave you the pieces to work with.”

 

“But Joseph was a good guy! He wouldn’t-”

 

Robert gives another extremely bitter laugh. The smile on his face is forced as he looks at me.

 

“Oh, trust me. Joseph was never an angel, no matter how much he tried to make everyone believe.”

 

There’s something extremely ominous about how he says that. Like he’s… saying something, without using the words directly.

 

Robert stands up from the bench now, flicks his cigarette into a patch of dirt.

 

“I ain’t telling you flat-out what the fuck is up with this town. It ain’t normal, and it ain’t because our tap water has fluoride in it, I’ll tell you that much.”

 

He looks down at me from where he stands. His eyes are dark with anger and misery.

 

“But I will tell you this. Every time you hear someone say they can’t believe Joseph could end up doing something as bad as taking money from a holy place, and every time you hear someone try to bring up the good in that damned man, remember this. If he truly was a good person, he wouldn’t have done what he did to Mary. If he truly was a good person, he wouldn’t have done what he did to me…”

 

He turns away, facing forward again as he says his parting sentence with pure spite.

 

“And if he truly was a good person, with any trace of kindness in his soul, he never would’ve even considered doing something like this to Liam, of all damn people.”

 

And like that, he walks away, on the faded path back towards civilization. Leaving me to sulk in my own thoughts.

 

Leaving me to wonder what the hell happened… and why I can’t find myself to be skeptical of the implications.

 

Bro… what the hell is going on? And why did you have to be caught up in this?

 

You didn’t deserve this.

 

* * *

 

It’s been three days now. Nothing seems to be changing. Joseph’s nowhere to be seen, Mary and her kids haven’t left the house in days.

 

And you still haven’t woken up, bro. Not even some sort of movement from you, some sort of sign you’re still there.

 

News articles are starting to say you’re gone now. That if you don’t wake up soon, you never will. And even if you do wake up, the doctors they’ve interviewed say you likely would’ve suffered some sort of brain damage at this point. That you won’t be the same anymore.

 

I’ve lost track of the amount of times I’ve nearly broken down. I’m trying to keep strong; for my girls, and for my friends.

 

But it’s so hard to do this without you, bro. How did I even manage to go as long as I did before, with the only remaining pieces of you I had were the memories of crazier days, and a number I could never delete. A number you kept after all of these years.

 

I’ve only had you back in my life for a few, short months. And I already have so many new memories with you. How, even though you never were the most active guy, you still took time out of your day to jog with me. How we would text each other, no matter how briefly, every day.

 

How I pressed a kiss to your head that one night, and felt something spark in my heart, even if you took it as a tease.

 

I wish I could’ve acted faster about this. Told you how much you really mattered to me, bro.

 

Now, it seems too late.

 

I’ve been so stressed the last three days, and it definitely shows. I’ve barely been able to eat. I’ve had to waste some sick days from work because my mind won’t stop trying to break down in a panic. I can’t even exercise anymore. Whenever I try, my body feels like caving in on itself.

 

I think the biggest tell of how stressed I am, though, is how much I’ve cooked the last few days. I know you would’ve found it odd, bro, that I actually enjoy cooking now. I was the guy who used to eat cereal with beer, back then. I was a culinary nightmare during our college years.

 

But now, cooking is something that really helps ease me. Something about following the recipes, while finding a new way to add a twist and still keep, if not improve, flavor. And I’ve definitely been using it to keep myself calm the past few days.

 

A bit too much, I have to admit. I didn’t realize how much I cooked until Hazel came to me, saying she couldn’t even open the fridge anymore without containers of never-touched leftovers falling out.

 

That was a bit embarrassing, I had to admit. And it was food we were probably never gonna be able to eat, even if we pigged out. The girls and I ended up gathering up all I made and donated it to the local homeless shelter; they would’ve found more use of it that we would have.

 

And yet, here I am, making yet another damn healthy vegetarian lasagna. You know I still can’t spell that shit without spellcheck, bro? It’s almost as bad as bologna.

 

I wish I could tell this to you in person. Not just to a memory.

 

In the process of cutting up some veggies, I can feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I’ve had it on vibrate the last few days, the noise seems to flair up my anxiety something fierce. So it’s a gamble to know who’s calling currently.

 

When I pulled out my phone and checked the caller ID, though, I almost dropped my phone in shock. It’s… your number, bro.

 

Is it…?

 

I fumble with answering, but when I do, I think I said “Bro?!” a bit too loud and forcefully. A girl’s voice ends up giving a gasp, before she answers.

 

“Craig, dude, it’s Amanda-”

 

Oh…

 

“Dad’s awake!”

 

Nearly dropped the phone again there.

 

“Amanda, yo, what?!”

 

“He’s awake man! He’s awake!”

 

I move away from what I was doing, and end up going in a pacing fit around the kitchen.

 

“Oh my god, really?! Shit, how is he?? Is he okay?? Speaking coherently??”

 

Amanda laughs at this, but ends up sniffling after that. I think she’s crying right now.

 

I think I’m crying right now.

 

Yep, face is wet, definitely crying right now.

 

“He’s fine, he’s absolutely fine! He’s weak, but he’s not in as bad of shape as the doctors thought! They’re coming over to give a check, just in case, but he hasn’t forgotten anything, like they worried!”

 

I think this is the first time in the last three days my stomach has unknotted.

 

“Oh my god, dude, you have no idea how happy I am to hear.”

 

“You wanna speak to him? He just got done talking to the FBI Agent-”

 

“FBI Agent?”

 

“Yeah, it was about Joseph, and asking if he remembers anything about what happened. Look, here, talk to him and he’ll tell ya what’s up, okay?”

 

“Sure, sure, sorry!”

 

There’s shuffling on the other end of the line now, the sounds of what seems like a phone being passed along. I brace myself, thinking it wasn’t going to be you, in some cruel twist.

 

Hearing that hoarse “Bro?” eased all worries then and there. It’s you. It really is you.

 

“Liam, oh my god bro…”

 

It’s literally all I can manage to say at this moment. Every tear of pain I repressed is coming out full force as relief.

 

You gave a weak laugh.

 

“Geez, you act like I was dying or something…”

 

Even with how serious of a condition you were in, you still find a way to make a joke. That Liam charm, man…

 

I’m so glad I could hear that punchline right now.

 

“Nah, I knew all along it was one of your legendary Sleeping Beauty moments. Damn, guess I’m not the true love’s kiss, huh?”

 

We both laugh at this. Even with how weak yours is right now, it feels like it’s given me the strength to take down a thousand armies.

 

I can’t help but get serious with my next questions.

 

“No, but really dude… Are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you need me to come over? Oh god, I sound needy right now, don’t I?”

 

I think I can hear a smile in your voice. You’re giving some more weak giggles right now.

 

“I’m fine, Craig. Hungry and weak and tired as hell, but I’m still here. Thank god, I’m still here…”

 

You even sound relieved. As if you knew something was wrong, even if you seemed gone to the world.

 

“You need me to make you some food? Help you out with anything? I could-”

 

More giggles from your end.

 

“Craig, holy shit, you’re fine. I’m fine. Everything is fine now, okay? I’m flattered you’re so concerned, but really, you don’t need to drop everything for ol’ Liability Liam.”

 

God, that stupid college name. I hated how everyone called you that. I hated what it implied.

 

But hearing it right now, from your mouth… I could get past my hatred of that name, even for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry bro, I just… I was so fuckin’ worried, y’know? You just came back in my life, and all at once you seemed gone for good…”

 

“Yeah, gotta say… didn’t think out that situation happening at all. And I used to be the overthinker between the two of us.”

 

That article I read comes up in my head. How you got in that state in the first place. A sunk and ruined yacht, no sign of the owner anywhere, and you barely clinging onto life, laying atop the rubble.

 

“Bro… I’m sorry if this is a bit sudden to ask, but… you have any memory of what happened? Like, at all?”

 

I wonder how much you actually remember before the coma. I know you remember me, that’s a damn given. But do you remember what happened to cause it?

 

Was it truly something to do with Joseph?

 

You were quiet for a while, but you finally answer, hesitantly.

 

“I… remember the yacht sinking, yes. And Joseph, doing… something. Something bad.”

 

“He hurt you?!”

 

“He… did a lot, Craig. I… I don’t even know where to begin.”

 

A confirmation that turned out even worse than I thought.

 

“Oh my god, did he…?”

 

You quickly pipe up at this. I guess my tone made it clear what my new worry was.

 

“Oh god, no! No, Craig, nothing like that!”

 

Well that’s a relief. I was about ready to hire a darkweb hitman on my former neighbor. Still tempted, but I don’t think I’m as likely to fall on impulse now.

 

“He just… god, it’s so unreal…”

 

There’s a tremble in your voice. It hurts to hear it.

 

“Dude, it’s okay. You don’t have to say anymore if it’s upsetting to recall. I’m just… I’m just so fucking relieved you’re okay.”

 

Another pause from you. I think I hear you sniffling yourself now.

 

Big ol’ cryfest right now, ain’t it, bro?

 

“Craig… I thought I was going to die, bro. I think I nearly did die, even though I was just laying in bed these last few days all along…”

 

That… worries me now. You were aware? It wasn’t just all black?

 

“Bro…? What are you-”

 

There’s another weak laugh. It feels a bit forced now.

 

“I… don’t really know how to explain it without it sounding mad. Maybe it is just me going mad, lack of oxygen to the brain or something...”

 

There’s a pause between the both of us. I wonder if my worry is noticeable in the silence.

 

“There’s… something very strange going on. And I don’t think I was supposed to know. I don’t think I was supposed to live, knowing this… no, I know I wasn’t supposed to live, knowing this.”

 

And suddenly, I remember talking to Robert, in the woods a few days ago. How even he says there’s something wrong with the town. Something wrong with Joseph.

 

I was hesitant to believe it from him. But from you? Something has to be up. You wouldn’t lie to me, bro. Not after emotions were this high the last few days.

 

It ain’t in your blood to do something like that.

 

“I’m sorry bro, I’m probably sounding cryptic as shit right now. I just… don’t know what to say. What to think. What I should do... “

 

I shush you before you get too down on yourself.

 

“Liam. All you need to do is focus on getting better, alright? I don’t know what happened, I just know it was bad enough to do something like this. And I’m pissed, not at you, but at a man I thought I could trust… that everyone thought they could trust.”

 

“Craig…”

 

“It wasn’t just me scared for you… Everyone in the cul-de-sac was. I know for sure Mat closed the Coffee Spoon for a few days to deal with this news, and I honest-to-god saw stone-cold Robert crying over this-”

 

You give another weak laugh at this.

 

“Sounds like them, to be honest. Especially Robert, he’s a big softie behind that gruff charm… Don’t tell him I told you that though, okay? He’s got a reputation to keep.”

 

I can’t help but crack a smile at that.

 

“Won’t leave my lips.”

 

“Thanks, haha…”

 

“But… yeah bro. Focus on getting better, and if you need any help along the way, we’re just right across the street. We’re all here for you. Every one of us.”

 

Another pause, before you finally respond.

 

“I know… and I’m so grateful. That even after all this… after finding out someone who I thought was a friend was… like this... I could wake up and know, I still have six friends to come back to. Especially my bro. My best bro.”

 

I was tearing up throughout this whole talk, even after the initial tears slowed down. But what you said made them come down full force again.

 

I didn’t even think when I said what I said next. It just came to me instinctively.

 

“Get some food, get some relaxation… and call me if you need anything, no matter how stupid you think it may be. I love you, bro.”

 

I didn’t even have time to worry if I overstepped with that last statement. You responded in record time.

 

“I love you too, bro. So very much.”

 

I could feel my heart rise above the clouds when I heard that. Some final goodbyes later, and we both hung up the phone.

 

I spent the rest of the day with a bounce in my step, and hugging my girls as often as I could.

 

Everything is going to be okay now.

 

* * *

 

Been a couple of days since you woke up now, bro. Doctors have been keeping a close eye on you, making sure everything stays stable and doesn’t suddenly capsize.

 

They’re surprised at how good of a condition you’re in, actually. Your body was nowhere near as dehydrated or malnourished as they expected, and the fact you remember as much as you do seems to be a miracle and a half.

 

You seem exactly the same as you used to be, something they weren’t expecting at all. I know there’s some newfound anxiety in your life, but really, how could anyone blame you?

 

I still don’t know what Joseph did to you. The fact you’re so scared to talk about it worries me to no end. The fact you even told me you fear he’ll try this again, whatever it was, when it seems like he’s gone without a trace…

 

It definitely opened my eyes to something being wrong here. Something not natural. The signs were all there before, yet somehow it never clicked for me.

 

I don’t think I was the only one either. I talked to Mat and Hugo about this… they both agreed, it sorta feels like someone put a blindfold over their eyes, but then all at once, the blindfold fell off.

 

They didn’t exactly want to say it was supernatural. Hell, I’m sorta hesitant of that idea too… but we all can’t deny, this town’s odd reputation is something that logically doesn’t make a lick of sense.

 

And the fact we all recall this... feeling, of being lured here, before we moved. Like something was tugging at our minds to bring us to this cul-de-sac in particular.

 

As the saying goes, “something is rotten in the state of Denmark.” I think you taught me that phrase, bro. Back in your theatre craze.

 

We’re throwing a party for you today. A party for your health, and how you defied all odds. The entire cul-de-sac came together to make this possible. Mary volunteered to throw it in their… her backyard. It’s the biggest backyard in the cul-de-sac, after all. And even though everyone is wary of their perception of Joseph now, none of us can deny, Mary looks a thousand times happier and healthier now.

 

It’s like a weight was removed from her soul.

 

We all worked together to make this happen. Even our kids volunteered to help. Even Robert’s kid made an appearance to pitch in! I won’t lie, bro, I thought Robert was lying for the longest time when he said he had a kid of his own.

 

I talked to him about it, actually. He told me it was with your help he finally was able to get in contact with her again, and start down a path of recovery to make up what he neglected in her life. To be the father he always should’ve been for her.

 

That did sound like you, bro. You always had that selfless attitude about you, even if it came at the cost of your own well-being. Even towards someone with as rough of a demeanor as Robert had.

 

Then again, I do think I’ve changed my stance on him, now that you’ve told me how big of a softie he actually is.

 

Won’t tell it to his face, though. Promised you that, bro. I always keep good on my promises.

 

Everyone pitched in gifts, as well. I got you some vinyls of bands we used to listen to back in the day.

 

… Maybe I should’ve bought a turntable, as well. In case you actually would’ve liked to listen to them, and not just have them for decoration. Shit.

 

Ashley also gave me a gift to give to you, from her. It pretty much trumps my gift in all ways, even when she kept insisting to me, you’d probably like mine more over time.

 

It’s an old, framed picture of us back in college. All four of us. You, me, Ashley… and Alex.

 

God, I miss Alex. I’ll never get over the day I found out about his passing. How badly you and Amanda had to have hurt that night.

 

He was far too good of a man to have died as young as he did.

 

I end up putting the picture back in the gift bag Ashley had it in. Was getting emotional over it, myself.

 

Even the girls pitched in to give gifts of their own. I told Hazel and Briar they didn’t have to, but they told me they were going to, anyway. Said something about knowing how much I care about you, bro. How you’re basically a part of the family, even when they barely know you.

 

Won’t lie when I say this gave me a fluffy feeling, knowing they liked you too. But how could I expect any less? You’re a natural with connecting with kids, bro!

 

Briar ended up buying a phone case she thought you would like. It was a deep purple, and covered in sparkles. She said she remembered you liking space a lot, and thought you would like it too, ‘cause it reminded her of space. I don’t even know if the case would fit your phone, but she insisted on this thing.

 

Even if it didn’t fit, her heart was definitely in the right place. I don’t have any doubts you’ll love it.

 

Hazel decided to give up an old handheld system I bought for her ages ago, that she stopped using after getting the newest model for Christmas last year. What the differences were, I could never tell; she just made it clear, she needed the new model. She said she thought you might have fun playing it. She even kept a game in the slot for you to play.

 

I let her know that it was very generous of her to give you that. I’m proud of both my girls.

 

River didn’t exactly make this with the intention of giving it to you, but I put a picture she scribbled the day before the party in the gift bag with the twins’ gifts. I think she likes the color blue a lot. Don’t blame her, that’s a rad-ass color.

 

The party is in a few hours. Amanda texted me, letting me know you’re currently having a nap after watching the History Channel.

 

_ “If all goes well, he’ll be well-rested and ready to shove his face in the fondue fountain. Don’t let him actually do that though, please. I won’t be around much longer to stop his impulses towards cheesy goodness. Someone has to take the mantle.” _

 

_ “Haha, I’ll watch him, don’t worry kiddo.” _

 

_ “Besides, he might have some stiff comp against Hugo in who gouges out on it first.” _

 

_ “Then please make sure the two don’t get in a fight over the molten cheese. The last thing I need before I go off to HIA is knowing my dad nearly died again due to third-degree cheese burns while fighting my old English teacher over dominance on the cheese fountain.” _

 

_ “Like I’d let that happen. ;)” _

 

_ “That wink doesn’t comfort me.” _

 

_ “What if I told you it was a typo?” _

 

_ “Wouldn’t believe you.” _

 

_ “Damn, nothing gets passed you.” _

 

_ “:P” _

 

Can’t wait to see your reaction, bro.

 

* * *

 

The party is going really well. Everyone seems to be having a great time, even Damien and Hugo's teenage angsters. I’ve definitely seen a lot of laughter and smiles today, out of everyone.

 

Perhaps the biggest sign of how well everything is going is how people are actually enjoying the highly controversial act of pineapple on pizza. You and Robert are definitely the biggest lovers of this crap, but the pizza is almost completely gone, and it wasn’t just because of you two digging into it.

 

Gotta admit, I finally caved and tried a piece of it myself. It… actually wasn’t half bad at all.

 

The party’s starting to wind down now. The food is mostly eaten, and I think everyone’s getting a bit tired now. Gift unwrapping is happening soon. Everyone’s attempt to try and one-up each other in showing how much we care about you.

 

The best kinda competition, if I’m to be honest. You deserve all this love, bro. And at the end of the day, it’s all of us coming together to show how much we care that matters more. Not to see who bought the most amount of gifts, or even the most expensive gifts.

 

I end up losing track of you at the soda bar. Yeah, I’m probably caving a lot with junk food today. But today’s your day, bro! Wouldn’t be in the spirit to try and keep a health kick going right now.

 

I end up seeing where you are currently. In a corner, away from everyone else, talking to Mary and Robert. It’s funny, of all the people in the cul-de-sac, those two I thought would have wanted the least to do with you.

 

Then again, you always had that Liam charm, bro. Once people got to know you, it was only a matter of time before they fell in love with you, as well.

 

Robert ends up pulling you in a hug during whatever you three are talking about. I would’ve done a double take, had we never had that confrontation in the woods. Affection, from Robert of all people? I know you said he’s softer than he looks, but it’s still hard to wrap my head around it, bro.

 

Today made me wonder if Robert was always this smiley, or if it was just a case of being so relieved he has another attempt to make a final good memory with you.

 

Hell, maybe it was both.

 

… Woah, what was that?

 

That… felt odd. Something cold suddenly pulsed through my body, jerking my attention towards the woods.

 

It feels like... something is watching us, deep in between those trees. But there’s nothing there. I don’t think, anyway.

 

Nothing I can see with my eyes, anyway.

 

I don’t think I was the only one who felt that, either. One quick look around, and it looks like Damien and Brian’s looking towards where I was, as well. You, Mary and Robert are, as well. Your gazes are locked on that part of the woods, even when everyone else’s moves away.

 

I walk up to you three when none of you seem able to pull away. I think I startled all three of you with my approach. You and Mary looked about ready to have a heart attack. Robert instantly glared daggers at first, possibly even ready to strike out, until he realizes it’s me. It takes no time for his eyes and posture to soften.

 

Something happened to all of us, here in town. But you three managed to see through what everyone else was blinded by.

 

Something that the rest of us couldn’t see, until Joseph was out of the picture.

 

I gave all three of you a smile. Different reactions from everyone, but your look of relief was like sunlight to me, bro. Bright and refreshing.

 

There’s something odd about this town. Maybe it’ll change over time, or maybe we still have a long way to go before everything has a sense of normalcy again.

 

But I’ll be damned if I let myself become clouded over this again.

 

Not when I nearly lost you doing so.

 

Whatever omens and devils appear out of this facade, I’ll face them head-on in stride.

 

We all will, bro.


End file.
